


Liquid Courage

by RedOrchid



Series: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e06 Of Men And Angels, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: "Stay for one more drink, and then decide."Famous last words.





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:** Regrets over last nights alcohol consumption not only because of the hangover. Did I really say that? Oh my god they're going to hate me now or think I'm ridiculous. (Spoiler: They don't.)

Alexander is drunk. _ Really _ drunk. And Magnus, to be perfectly honest, isn’t far behind. Going straight for the hard liquor after using most of their combined energy to heal Luke might not have been the wisest choice in retrospect.

“Hang on, I totally have this,” Alec declares, his brow furrowing adorably in concentration as he throws an olive towards an empty glass in the middle of Magnus’ coffee table and misses by a mile. “Damn it! Okay, one more try. Where’s my stele?”

Magnus waves a hand, and the tool in question zaps towards them. He aims for the table and almost makes it. The stele bounces off the edge and lands on the carpet. Magnus beckons it again and manages to catch it. _ Ha. _

“Give it here,” Alec says. “Need a precish—presh—words are dumb. _ Gimme_.”

Magnus grins. “What will you give me in return?”

“Huh?”

“All favours have a price, Shadowhunter,” Magnus says, his smile widening as he stands and walks over to Alec. He stumbles, and Alec catches his elbow, leaning his weight against Magnus as a giggle escapes him. 

“Um. I’m pretty good with a sword?”

“Oh, I just _ bet _ you are,” Magnus replies, far past the point of subtlety. Instead, his eyes drop from Alec’s eyes to his lips, then his throat, chest, heading lower…

Alec’s grip on his elbow tightens, pulling his attention back up.

“Name it,” Alec says, his voice hoarse and affected as he meets Magnus’ eye. He sways on his feet, his body tensing up as his eyes darken.

Heat surges through Magnus as Alec takes his other hand in his, slowly tugging the stele from his grip. He swallows a moan, images of the two of them together flooding his mind. Alec pulls him closer, his breath ghosting over Magnus’ cheek now. It would be so easy to close the gap and lose himself, to jump off the cliff and see just how deep the connection goes between them.

“I want you,” Alec breathes against his hairline, the confession muddled by a bitten-off moan. “It’s _ impossible _ and _ wrong_, but I—” He trails off, another muffled moan torn from his throat when Magnus digs his nails into his shoulder. “Please, I—” 

Magnus doesn’t let him finish. He pulls back, ignoring the way his body screams in protest as he gently pushes Alec away.

“Another drink?" he manages, summoning two full glasses into his hands and wielding them like a shield. The words _ ‘impossible’ _ and _ ‘wrong’ _ echo in his mind, leaving a bitter taste at the back of his tongue that the gin he downs can’t quite seem to chase.

Alec takes the offered drink, the top of his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He mumbles an apology, and Magnus doesn’t correct his faulty assumption. Something inside him pulls him to Alec, but Magnus isn’t quite ready to let himself fall.

“Let’s see those moves, Shadowhunter,” he says instead, summoning an olive into his hand.

Alec downs his drink and takes it.


End file.
